1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to feeding apparatuses for birds and the like. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a mineral block support apparatus particularly adapted for use with a caged bird.
2. General Background
In the feeding and care of birds, particularly caged birds such as parrots or the like, various types of feeders are utilized for assuring that the bird is properly fed, watered, and supplied the nutrients necessary to maintain his health. Many of these entail the utilization of a feeder and/or water container adapted to the wall of the cage for allowing the parrot to feed and drink from the containers while he is perched within the cage. An additional necessary item, particularly for parrots, is a mineral block, which, for the most part, is a rigid block or mineral unit which the parrot obtains minerals from by scraping his beak along its surface, and at the same time keeping his beak sharp and trimmed for feeding purposes. The mineral block, as stated earlier, is an important feature in maintaining the parrot's health, and must, at all times, be reasonably accessible and present for use by the bird.
In the present state of the art, the overall support means for a mineral block inside or outside of a parrot cage is to simply attach flexible wires or bands extruding from the back portion of the block around several bars of the cage so as to support it along the side of the cage. However, this falls short in its reliability and longevity in view of the fact that the treatment that the block has to undergo when the parrot is utilizing the block oftentime results in the block being torn away from the cage and is no longer useful.
Several patents have been granted which are the subject of feeding or mineral blocks, the most pertinent found in the art being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,372 issued to Gantz, entitled "Bird Cage Feeder Device" relates to an apparatus, as seen in FIGS. 1 through 3 of the patent, which is mountable between the bars of the bird cage, and provides a support base for the bird to be perched upon while feeding, from a cup or the like which would be placed in the opening between the bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,615 issued to McConnell entitled "Food Holder For Bird Cages", as seen from the Figures, also shows an apparatus which would support food for a bird. However, it simply provides a pair of pincers or the like for grasping the food while the bird is feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 385,650 issued to Wemple entitled "Cuttle Bone and Food Holder For Bird Cages", as seen from the drawings, also includes an apparatus for clamping on to the food or mineral block during the feeding of the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,057 issued to Tomlinson entitled "Food Receptacle", as seen in the drawings, relates to a food receptacle for containing a mass of compressed food in the bird cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,015 issued to Henning, et al, entitled "Fixture For Holding Bird Food", as seen in the drawings, also relates to an apparatus which grasps the food between a pair of pincers and holds it in place while the bird is feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,101 issued to Edwards entitled "Bird Stand" teaches the use of a standard stand which would accommodate the bird and the feeder as seen in the figures.